


Daddy, but not Father

by got7sbitch



Series: Company au [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Comedy, Family Dinners, M/M, i think, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/pseuds/got7sbitch
Summary: Jinyoung's mom sets him up with a girl so he brings Jaebum over for family dinner. Jaebum thinks this is outside of his job description but he won't say no to Jinyoung.In the midst of being called the wrong endearment, awkwardness ensues.





	Daddy, but not Father

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea over a thread I saw on Tumblr.  
> I hope you enjoy reading!!!

Jinyoung's mom decided it was a good time to host a family dinner. It would also be the proper time to introduce her son to his soon-to-be-wife. She's sure Jinyoung would like Ayumi. She's the daughter of his husband’s long time friend and is so prim and proper, kind and elegant. The perfect girl for his son.

“Jinyoung, would you come visit your poor parents this weekend?” She asks through the phone, the device clipped in between her shoulder and ears as she takes out a tray of cookies from the oven.

“What's the occasion, mom?”

“Nothing. I just miss you. You've been as busy as your father ever since you got to be the company’s director.” She transfers the cookies into a big plate. “And I need you to meet someone.”

“Hmm, someone? Who?”

“I would like for it to be a secret but I need you to come prepared. Remember Ayumi? You've played together when you were around six, I think. She'll be visiting too. We'll be having a family dinner.”

“Why would she be there if it's going to be a family dinner?” She can hear her son’s suspicions through his careful tone.

“Her parents are gonna be with us too. It's time to make everything official.”

“What is going on, mother?”

“Come over this Saturday and formally introduce yourself to your fiancée.”

 

 

Jinyoung could not believe her mom. A fiancée? A fucking fiancée? He's not even into girls, what the hell. He paced through his office, arms crossed and deep in thoughts on how to diffuse the situation. He can't be married. And to a girl for god’s sake. He likes being single, he likes the freedom, he has Jaebum. Yes, that will do. He brings out his phone and dials the name on top of his contact list.

“Yes, babe?” God, how can he leave Jaebum for some girl?

“Do you have plans for Saturday night?”

“Why? Gonna take me out on a date?”

“Nope, to a family dinner.” Silence ensues. Jinyoung's sure Jaebum is freaking out.

“What? Family dinner? Are you finally gonna introduce me to your folks? And as what, the guy you've been fucking casually for the last year? I don't think they'll be that accepting, Jinyoungie.”

“Mom’s set me up on an arranged marriage. She's having the girl and her family down this Saturday and I can't just sit there and accept all this. I can't marry her, Jaebum.”

Jinyoung hears Jaebum sigh. “Are you gonna pull a rebellious stunt on them by bringing me along?”

“Please Jaebum, help me on this. I need you.” Jinyoung's aware that he's whining but who cares. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and he sure is desperate.

“Fine. But I'm gonna be myself, I won't pretend to be your boyfriend or anything. I'm just gonna be there and enjoy the food.”

“That's fair. And besides, you don't have to act. You can just be my boyfriend, you know?” And this is what they are, the constant flirting and provocations.

“Nah, I don't need a label so long as I know I can do you, anywhere, anytime, in however way I please.” Jinyoung feels his pants getting tighter by the minute. Jaebum has this effect on him.

“Ok, see you on Saturday. Dress well, I'll be at your place around 5.”

“You know I don't need clothes to look good but whatever, I guess I'll wear a shirt.” Jaebum's deep laugh resonates on the phone. “Bye, Jinyoungie!”

 

 

Saturday came and Jinyoung stands still by Jaebum's apartment door, jaw wide open at what he's seeing.

“I told you to dress well! What are you wearing?” Jinyoung can't take his eyes off Jaebum in all his bad boy glory. Granted, he's an IT which requires him to wear long sleeves and slacks everyday but Jinyoung has seen Jaebum with piercings and ripped pants before. However, this man before him is on a different level. Jaebum has his hair pushed up and he has his lip piercing on. Fuck. His ear is studded with earrings and his fingers are covered with rings too. He's wearing all black from his Doc Martens, skinny ripped jeans, and dons a fucking leather jacket on. Totally not the type you bring home to family dinners.

“What? Don't you like it? I think I cleaned up pretty nicely, I may say.” He closes his apartment door and Jinyoung still is frozen at the same spot.

“But Jaebum! It's a family dinner! You can't meet my parents looking like Satan.” Jinyoung whines.

Jaebum, on the other hand, looks very much amused. He chuckled, “I wanna set a contrast between me and your fiancée. I'm pretty sure she'll be wearing a cute dress and has perfect hair.” They walked to Jinyoung's car with Jinyoung still shaking his head. Oh well, he can't deny Jaebum is sex on legs, anyways. One look at him and his mom would know what he's been up to. He finally smiles, this dinner is going to hell.

 

 

Jinyoung wanted to laugh when his parents saw Jaebum. They're wild eyed and scandalized as they try to form coherent sentences.

“Good evening, ma'am, sir. My name’s Im Jaebum. Nice to meet you.” Jaebum even bowed and Jinyoung tries not to burst out laughing. Jaebum is such a little shit.

“Hi, Dad! Hi, Mom! Meet Jaebum, he's on of my closest friends. I've been wanting to introduce him to you but I can't find the perfect opportunity.” He scratched his head, “I hope you don't mind him sitting with us at dinner. Be nice to him. He's helped me a lot.”

Jinyoung tugged Jaebum into the house and to his bedroom, leaving his parents still in shock. Once they're inside, Jinyoung backed Jaebum onto the wall and kissed him hard. He licks the lip ring Jaebum has and Jaebum growled.

“What was that Jinyoung? I don't want to fuck you when your parents are just below. With how loud you are, they're gonna hear for sure. And I'm certain, they're still reeling in from the fact that their perfect son brought home a bad boy.” Jaebum reversed their position and pinned Jinyoung's hand over his head.

“Mmmm, Jae. That feels so good.” Jaebum was mouthing Jinyoung's neck, placing little nips and kisses. “The look on their faces are hilarious.”

Before they can get any further, someone knocked on the door. “Sir Jinyoung, the guests have arrived. Sir Park wanted me to call you and your friend for dinner will be served soon.”

“Thank you, you're dismissed.” They heard the footsteps getting lighter and soon, it was only silence they hear. Jinyoung went to his dresser and checked his appearance, still presentable, I guess.

“You sounded so hot dismissing your servant.” Jaebum went behind Jinyoung and snaked his arms around his waist.

“Jaebum, stop. We need to go down stairs and end this fiasco of a marriage. Then, we can resume fucking. The faster we get moving, the sooner this will end.”

 

 

The dinner is so awkward. Everyone stares at Jaebum more than eat their food. Ayumi keeps on glancing at Jaebum, a deep blush staining her cheeks. Looks like my fiancée and I have the same taste in men, Jinyoung thinks.

His father coughed and broke the silence, “I see Ayumi has grown up to be a very beautiful lady.”

Ayumi’s father laughed, but it sounded strained. “We tried getting her into piano but she won't budge! A lady should at least know how to play the piano.” He tsked and Ayumi drops her head.

“Jaebum here plays the piano amazingly. He actually writes his own music and they're good!” Jinyoung commented and everyone at the table fell into silence again. Jinyoung is beyond weirded out. Why is everyone so fucking quiet? He heard Jaebum lightly chuckle beside him. The fucker seems to be enjoying this and is just eating to his heart’s content. Might as well finish this dinner fast and go back to his apartment soon.

“Daddy, can you please pass me the chicken?”

His dad and Jaebum simultaneously reached for the plate of roasted chicken and Jinyoung dropped the fork he's holding. His dad looks horrified while Jaebum looks at him and snickered. His mom, Ayumi and her parents don't know where to look. They're all fidgeting.

Jaebum continued for the plate and passed it to Jinyoung who's trying to contain his laughter so hard, he's turning blue. “Here's your chicken, Jinyoungie.” Damn, Jaebum's crazy for playing this game.

“I remember we have another event we need to attend to.” Ayumi’s dad hurriedly stood up, taking his wife and daughter along. “Thank you for the dinner. Let's talk soon, Mr. Park.” Never has Jinyoung seen this much awkwardness in his whole life.  
Now it's just Jaebum, Jinyoung and his parents left. Jaebum still looks amused, his mom still looks like she's seen a ghost.

“I guess, dinner’s done?” Jinyoung asked.

“What the hell, Jinyoung?! What is going on?” His dad looks ready to jump of a building.

“Nothing? I just want you to know that you aren't the only person I call dad.” He gives a sultry look at Jaebum and he hears his mom whimper.

“You should've said something! You should have stopped me from finding you a possible wife. You should have told me you were seeing a guy.” Jinyoung's mom whispered.

“Are you mad?” Jinyoung can't help but worry. He may have embarrassed them in front of a long time friend but he loves them very much.

“A little pissed, but not mad. You could have just told us Jaebum, here, is your boyfriend." His father sounded weird at the mention of Jaebum being his boyfriend. "We would accept you, you're our son. And besides, sexuality doesn't have anything to do with you being our pride.” Jinyoung gets touched by his father's words. “I just didn't think you would pull something like this.”

“Sorry, dad -“

His father held out a hand, “After what happened, I don't think I can tolerate you calling me dad.” He looks at Jaebum awkwardly.

Jinyoung burst out laughing, “What then? Father? Ok, I'll call you father from now on.”

They all slipped into laughter and the atmosphere has gone light and easy. They continued finishing their dinner while having merry conversations. Jinyoung's parents liked Jaebum a lot. They find his eccentricities cool. A little danger is what makes the thrill, Jinyoung heard his mom saying. He is so sure his mom is crushing on Jaebum hard.

They let Jaebum spend the night, winking as they leave him in Jinyoung's bed room.

“I can't believe your parents love me.” Jaebum said as he plopped down on Jinyoung’s king sized bed.

“I think no one can really resist your charm.” Jinyoung climbed over Jaebum and leaned down for a kiss, while rolling his hips. “Let's continue where we left off. Yeah?”

“Are you sure you want me to wreck you while your parents are around?” Jaebum starts unbuttoning Jinyoung’s shirt.

“Don't worry, the walls are thick.”

“Fine. Now, call me daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that.  
> Comments and suggestions are very much welcome!!!  
> and don't forget to raise the JJP flag. :)


End file.
